fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Yenndo
Not what you were looking for? See Funtime Freddy (disambiguation). Or Custom Night? is one of the five animatronics introduced in the Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Custom Night. He is an endoskeleton of Funtime Freddy. Appearance Yenndo's appearance is identical to Funtime Freddy's actual endoskeleton, though with few differences - a lack of "face-frames", having both hands (which would include the lack of Bon-Bon) , tiny hat and yellow irises instead of sapphire blue. He can appear in Funtime Auditorium rarely as an Easter egg and in the Custom Night. Behavior Yenndo will appear in the Private Room and appear randomly in the office in Custom Night. He will then rapidly drain your oxygen, until it's low enough so he can jumpscare you. If he appears in the office, the player must put up the monitor as soon as possible. He will attack you by quickly draining your oxygen. When you can barely see anymore he attacks. Yenndo also helps Bonnet because of him draining your oxygen causing you to not see anything like Bonnet's nose. He can also appear in Funtime Auditorium as an easter egg. He does not attack the player when appearing, he also doesn't twitch or move. Trivia *The name "Yenndo" is actually a combination of yellow and endo. **Yenndo is a possibility reference to Golden Freddy's original name "Yellow Bear". *Yenndo is partially canon with his appearance in Funtime Auditorium being canon, while his appearance in Custom Night not being canon. *Yenndo is one of the Custom Night exclusive animatronics in the game that appear outside of the Custom Night, the other being Funtime Lolbit. *Yenndo's behavior is similar to the behavior of Golden Freddy from FNaF 1 and 2, and Phantom Freddy (Golden Freddy) from FNaF 3. **However, their behaviors don't likely match with Golden Freddy in FNAF 2 because you have to put on a mask for W. Golden Freddy (FNAF 2). Not by putting the monitor on. *Despite being an endoskeleton, he has eyebrows, a nose peice, & cheek-spots unlike Endo-01 and Endo-02. **Though in the "Thank You!" image Endo-01 has eyebrows strangely. *Yenndo can be seen rarely in Funtime Auditorium when the player uses the flash beacon. Yenndo will not hurt the player. * This is the only counterpart of Freddy with his endoskeleton fully visible, and also his counterpart to lacks both a hat, microphone and bowtie. **The other being Nightmare Freddy without a microphone. ** Though Endo-02 may be a Freddy endo also. *Yenndo is one of Freddy's counterparts to have five fingers rather than four. Others being Funtime Freddy, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare. *Yenndo is the second animatronic in Sister Location to have a repeating jumpscare, the first being Ennard. *When Yenndo is in the office his pose is almost exactly the same as his left pose in Funtime Auditorium. *Yenndo stands at about 5.9 feet. *Yenndo's jumpscare is similar to Withered Freddy's from FNaF 2. *Yenndo is one of five animatronics from the Custom Night to only appear in the office and never seen on any cameras. Three others being Bonnet, Bon-Bon, Funtime Lolbit, and Minireena's second counterpart. *Yenndo is one of the characters to lack voice acting. *Yenndo is probably the endoskeleton of an animatronic that got scrapped. Gallery YenndoCN.png|Yenndo in the Office in Custom Night. Yenndoimage.png|Yenndo's Image on the Custom Night menu. Output 1s3LRY.gif|Yenndo's Jumpscare in Custom Night. 2400.png|The Last Frame Of Yenndo's Jumpscare. Funbot3.png|Yenndo in Funtime Auditorium (Left). Funbot1.png|Yenndo in Funtime Auditorium (Middle). Funbot2.png|Yenndo in Funtime Auditorium (Right). YenndoDance.gif|Yenndo's Various poses in Funtime Auditorium. Yenndo_in_the_Funtime_Auditorium.jpeg|The Yenndo's Easter Egg from the Funtime Auditorium. Category:Sister Location Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF Category:Night 3 Category:Night 5 Category:Animatronics Category:Male Category:Animal Animatronics Category:Endoskeleton Category:Out of Order Category:Easter Egg Category:Non-Canon Category:Funtime Frenzy Category:Weirdos Category:Top Shelf Category:Freddy and Co. Category:Golden Freddy